Searching for online information has become a ubiquitous need. Often searching for online information involves the submission of search query terms that are used to locate information. The process of defining and submitting the search query terms can involve an interaction between a person and a computing device that can distract the attention of the person from other activities, such as a conversation. Thus, a need exists for the automatic generation of search query terms without distracting a person.